You're my new love
by Rahel-chan desu
Summary: Luka itu terus membekas hingga saat ini. Namun aku akan berusaha untuk mendapatkan obat yang tepat untuk luka di hatiku ini. Newbie in this fandom. Bad at summary. Hope you RnR. :D Enjoy !


**You're My New Love**

By: Rahel-chan

Disclaimer : Durarara! © Ryohgo Narita

Pairing : Shizuo x OC

Warning : OOC, OC

Chapter 1: Meeting

Shinjuku, Orihara's apartement

"Hm..." ucap seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk di kursi sofa yang terletak diruang tamu. Tangan kanan pemuda itu sedang memegang sebuah cangkir kopi dan tangan kirinya sedang mencoba meraih remote TV yang letaknya tak jauh dari jangkauannya. Tak lama kemudian, TV pun menyala dan berita pagi ini seperti biasanya adalah tentang kasus kriminal yang terjadi di daerah Tokyo. Tiba-tiba, pintu apartemen tersebut diketuk oleh seseorang.

"Tunggu sebentar." Ucap pemuda yang sedang nonton TV tersebut.

Pemuda itu menuju pintu dan membukanya. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut cokelat dengan mata biru berdiri didepan pintu itu.

"Selamat pagi, Izaya." Ucap gadis itu dengan wajah yang hampir tanpa ekspresi.

"Ah~~ pagi juga, Aoi-chan." Balas pemuda yang di panggil Izaya itu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Apa kamu sudah selesai mengerjakan tugasmu?" tanya Aoi dengan tenang.

Izaya hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan. "Silahkan masuk, Aoi-chan. Kebetulan aku belum sarapan, kamu mau juga sarapan denganku?" tawar Izaya.

"Aku sudah sarapan tadi di kamarku." Ucap Aoi sambil melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kamar Izaya.

Saat mereka duduk di sofa, Izaya tersenyum kearah Aoi yang sedang minum teh yang disediakan oleh Izaya. Aoi hanya terus meminum tehnya. Gadis itu sudah terbiasa dengan senyuman atau lebih tepat disebut seringai yang dilakukan oleh Izaya. Namun untuk kali ini, Aoi kaget juga. Bagaimana tidak, Izaya tiba-tiba memeluk Aoi dari belakang dan mencium pipi gadis itu.

"Izaya...?" tanya Aoi pelan.

"Kenapa kamu tidak mau bersama denganku saja?" tanya Izaya dengan wajah yang agak memelas.

"Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai guru-ku saja. Tidak bisa lebih dari itu." Ucap Aoi.

Izaya lalu memainkan rambut gadis itu sambil berkata, "Apa kamu masih belum bisa melupakan 'dia', Aoi-chan?" Tiba-tiba, sebuah pistol mengarah ke-kepala Izaya dan hal tersebut membuat Izaya tetap tersenyum.

"Nee~ Aoi-chan, jangan begitu donk. Aku kan hanya membahas sedikit saja tentang dia. Bahkan aku tidak menyebutkan namanya." Goda Izaya. Pemuda itu lalu mengelus kepala Aoi dan hal itu langsung membuat Aoi tenang.

"Lain kali, jangan seenaknya membahas tentang dia lagi." Ucap Aoi sambil menaruh kembali pistolnya.

"Baiklah, Aoi-hime~~" ucap Izaya.

"... jangan pernah memanggilku seperti itu" ucap Aoi dengan wajah ketus.

Izaya hanya membala itu dengan senyuman lagi dan lagi. Setelah itu, Izaya menaruh kembali cangkir teh dan kopinya ke dapur dan mencucinya. Aoi hanya menonton di ruanr tamu.

"Izaya hari ini mau pergi ke Ikebukuro ya?"tanya Aoi sambil terus memperhatikan TV yang ada di hadapannya.

"Iya. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Izaya.

"Bolehkah aku ikut kesana?" tanya Aoi dengan menghadap Izaya.

Izaya tampak berpikir untuk sementara dan kemudian mengizinkan Aoi untuk ikut ke Ikebukuro. Mereka pergi kesana dengan memakai bus. Dan tak lama didalamnya serta celana pendek jeans untuk sementara menjadi pusat perhatian. Karena, bagaimanpun juga, gaya Aoi itu mirip dengan artis dari Hollywood. Apalagi dengan matanya yang berwarna biru muda. Benar-benar mirip dengan orang asing. Sepatu yang dia pakai juga berupa high-heel boots berwarna hitam. Jarang sekali ada orang yang mau memakai sepatu seperti itu untuk mengelilingi kota. Dan yang membuat penampilannya semakin modis adalah sebuah kacamata hitam yang dikenakannya. Izaya yang melihat penampilan Aoi seperti itu membuat Izaya menggandeng tangan Aoi seolah berpacaran.

"Izaya, lepaskan tanganmu. Kita bukan kekasih yang sebenarnya. Lagipula aku tidak akan tersesat karena aku sudah hapal daerah sini." Ucap Aoi dingin.

"Hm.. baiklah, Aoi. Kalau begitu, kita cari apartemen untuk menginap sementara." Ucap Izaya.

"Kenapa tidak di hotel saja?" tanya Aoi.

"Mmm... aku tidak membawa banyak uang untuk hari ini." Ucap Izaya.

"Akan ku bantu biaya check-out nya. Tenang saja." Ucap Aoi sambil melangkah kedepan dan mulai meninggalkan Izaya.

"Aoi-chan, tunggu dulu donk. Jangan cepat-cepat. Kita kan belum memutuskan mau ke hotel yang mana." Ucap Izaya sambil berusaha mengikuti Aoi.

Dan saat mereka sedang berjalan dan membicarakan hotel mana yang akan mereka tuju, tiba-tiba ada seorang pemuda berambut pirang berhenti dihadapan mereka. Seketika itu juga, Izaya langsung menyeringai.

"Hai~ Shizu-chan. Kamu mau menyambutku juga hari ini? Manis sekali~" goda Izaya.

Pemuda berambut blonde yang ada dihadapan Izaya dan Aoi itu pun menarik sebuah street-sign didekatnya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak muncul lagi di Ikebukuro?" ucap pemuda berambuat blonde itu dengan membawa sebuah street-sign di tangan kanannya.

'Wah... kekuatannya luar biasa.' Pikir Aoi.

Pemuda berambut blonde itu sepertinya baru menyadari bahwa ada seorang gadis berdiri tepat disamping Izaya. Pemuda itu pun menyuruh Aoi untuk menyingkir sebentar dari Izaya karena dia mau melempar benda yang ada di tangannya tersebut kearah Izaya. Namun, lemparan itu berhasil dihindari Izaya seperti biasanya. Aoi yang melihat kejadian tersebut langsung berdecak kagum. Sepertinya gadis itu berpikir bahwa ini pertama kalinya dia melihat aksi seperti itu secara langsung dan bukan rekayasa dari sebuah film bioskop.

'Kuat sekali pemuda itu. T..tunggu dulu... sepertinya wajahnya mirip...' pikir Aoi dengan memperhatikan wajah pemuda blonde itu lebih seksama.

Tanpa sadar, Aoi jadi terus memperhatikan Shizuo yang masih bertengkar dengan Izaya. Izaya yang melihat Aoi memandangi Shizuo terus menerus, merasa sedikit jealous. Izaya pun menarik tangan Aoi dan Aoi cukup kaget karenanya. Sementara itu Shizuo entah kenapa tidak mengejar Izaya seperti biasanya. Mungkin karena ada seorang perempuan disisi Izaya, jadi dia tidak mau menyakiti pemuda raven gadis itu. Izaya dan Aoi pun akhirnya menemukan hotel untuk bermalam.

3 Suki desu 3

Aoi sedang terduduk di tepi tempat tidurnya, terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Gadis itu melihat kearah handphone-nya yang memperlihatkan dirinya dengan seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sangat mirip dengan Shizuo. Wajah cantik gadis itu kini terlihat agak sendu. Aoi menyentuh layar handphone-nya dan berbisik sedikit kepada dirinya, "Aku... merindukanmu..." Tangan Aoi memegang sebuah kalung berbentuk kristal salju yang sangat indah. Tak lama kemudian, Izaya datang menghampiri gadis itu. Aoi masih memegang HP-nya dan juga terus memandangi HP-nya.

"Izaya, lain kali ketuk pintu dulu. Aku tidak suka jika seseorang tiba-tiba masuk kekamarku begitu saja." Ucap Aoi dan langsung memandang Izaya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Wah. Ternyata kamu menyadari keberadaanku juga. Padahal aku kira kamu masih asyik memandangi HP-mu." Ucap Izaya santai.

Aoi tidak terlalu memedulikan ucapan Izaya. Gadis itu pun memutuskan untuk pergi keluar sebentar untuk mencari angin.

"Aku tidak akan lama. Tenang saja." Ucap Aoi.

Gadis itu pun mengambil jaket hitam kesayangannya dan berjalan menelusuri jalan kota itu. Ternyata, jauh lebih sepi dibandingkan dengan Shinjuku. Perut Aoi tiba-tiba berbunyi dan itu membuat wajahnya memerah.

'lebih baik aku mencari makanan di sana saja. Sepertinya itu restoran sushi.' Ucap Aoi dalam hatinya saat dia melihat sebuah restoran sushi di pinggir jalan.

Gadis itu masuk kedalam dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut blonde tengah duduk disana dan makan sushi. Gadis itu pun memutuskan untuk duduk di hadapan pemuda itu.

"Apakah aku boleh duduk disini?" ucap Aoi kepada pemuda itu. Pemuda itu hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Tuan, saya pesan satu porsi yang biasa saja ya.." ucap Aoi kepada pria berbadan besar yang berdiri di stand.

"Baiklah." Ucap pria itu.

Aoi yang melihat pemuda berambut blonde yang baru saja selesai makan disitu, memutuskan untuk membuka percakapan.

"Apakah makanan disini lezat?" tanya Aoi.

Pemuda berambut blonde itu memandang Aoi dan kaget seketika.

"Kamu, gadis yang bersama kutu itu kan?" ucap Shizuo.

Aoi terlihat bingung akan ucapan Shizuo.

"Kutu? Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti." Ucap Aoi sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Jelas saja dia tidak mengerti bahwa yang di panggil kutu oleh Shizuo itu adalah Izaya Orihara. Pemuda berambut blonde itu pun menjelaskan semuanya.

"Oh... jadi begitu alasannya." Ucap Aoi sambil tersenyum.

Gadis itu terus memandangi sang pemuda yang kembali melanjutkan makannya tersebut. Pesanan ao pun tiba dan gadis itu memakannya dengan lahap.

"Delicious~" ucap Aoi setelah makanannya habis.

"Kamu bukan orang Jepang ya?" tanya Shizuo pada Aoi. Gadis itu menaikkan alisnya.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Aoi dan jelas membuat Shizuo sedikit bingung.

Aoi yang melihat reaksi Shizuo hanya tersenyum. Pemuda blonde itu agak bingung. Aoi yang sedari tadi memakai kacamata hitamnya, akhirnya melepasnya. Dia menunjukkan pada Shizuo warna bola matanya yang mirip dengan orang luar pada umumnya. Shizuo memandangnya dan mengangguk.

"Sepertinya kamu campuran." Tebak Shizuo lagi.

"Ya begitulah. Namun aku sangat mirip ibuku yang orang jepang asli. Sementara mataku saja yang mirip ayahku." Jelas Aoi.

"Oh begitu. Baiklah." Ucap Shizuo.

Tiba-tiba HP Aoi berbunyi. Ada sebuah SMS ternyata. Dari Izaya. Namun Aoi membiarkan pesan tersebut dan melanjutkan kembali makannya. Terkadang Aoi memandang Shizuo yang masih duduk dihadapannya. Aoi memandang Shizuo dengan tatapan yang penuh arti.

"A..ada apa? Kenapa memandangku seperti itu?" tanya Shizuo.

"Kamu mirip dengan seseorang yang sangat berharga bagiku. Namun sekarang dia sudah tiada." Ucap Aoi sambil menunduk kebawah. Wajah cantik gadis itu terlihat sayu. Sepertinya itu membuat Shizuo cukup prihatin juga melihatnya.

"Sayang sekali kalau wajahnya tidak bersemangat seperti tadi." pikir Shizuo.

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu, nona?" tanya Shizuo.

"Namaku Aoi Shinomiya. Namamu siapa?" tanya Aoi sambil sedikit merona.

"Namaku Shizuo..." ucapan Shizuo menggantung.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memanggil Aoi dari belakang. Orang tersebut memakai jaket hoddie warna hitam. Rambutnya hitam pula.

"Aoi! Kenapa kamu bisa ada disini?" tanya orang yang tak lain adalah Izaya.

"Izaya... kamu sendiri kenapa ada disini?" balas Aoi. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Izaya, gadis itu malah bertanya hal yang sama.

"Aku mencarimu. Karena kamu bilang tidak akan lama. Tapi nyatanya, sampai hari sudah gelap kamu belum kembali ke hotel." Ucap Izaya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Aku lapar, jadi aku makan dulu disini." Ucap Aoi singkat.

"IZAYA! Kenapa aku bisa dua kali ketemu dengan makhluk sepertimu?" ucap Shizuo yang langsung berdiri dari tempatnya. Melihat ada Shizuo, Izaya menyeringai dan berkata, "What a coincidence, is it not?"

"Aoi ayo kita pulang." Ajak Izaya. Aoi mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Shizuo, dan melihat hal itu, Izaya sedikit cemburu (?) dan kesal.

3 Suki desu 3

Dihotel, Izaya dan Aoi tidur sekamar. Namun tidak satu tempat tidur. Karena bagaimanpun juga mereka tidak punya hubungan apa-apa selain rekan kerja. Lagipula, Aoi melarang Izaya untuk tidur bersamanya. Tapi, sebelum tidur, Aoi memainkan HP-nya untuk melihat-lihat fotonya bersama dengan pemuda berambut blonde. Mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca saat melihat foto dirinya bersama dengan pemuda itu. Foto yang diambil saat 3 tahun yang lalu saat Aoi masih ada di kelas 1 SMA. Tiba-tiba ada yang mengelus kepalanya. Sontak itu membuat Aoi terkejut.

"Aku bisa mengobati luka dihatimu itu." Ucap Izaya pelan sambil terus mengelus kepala Aoi dengan lembut.

"..." hanya diam. Entah kenapa Aoi tidak bereaksi. Mungkin dia tenang karena kepalanya dielus seperti itu.

"Luka, jika dibiarkan begitu saja, maka akan semakin sakit rasanya. Namun jika kamu mengobatinya, rasanya jauh lebih baik." Ucap Izaya. Gadis yang tadi membelakangi Izaya kini menghadap pemuda itu.

"Namun, luka itu pasti membekas. Dan bekasnya itu..." ucapan Aoi dipotong oleh Izaya.

"Lama-lama bekasnya juga akan hilang." Ucap Izaya sambil tersenyum.

Aoi menggeleng pelan. Pemuda itu masih mengelus kepala Aoi.

"Aku akan terus membiarkan luka ini membekas dihatiku. Karena aku tidak ingin luka ini menghilang karena obat yang tidak kuinginkan. Aku menginginkan obat yang tepat untuk luka ini... obat yang sesuai keinginanku. Meskipun sakit, aku jauh merasa lebih baik dengan luka yang masih membekas hingga saat ini daripada luka ini sembuh namun aku lupa bahwa aku pernah mengalami luka seperti ini. Karena luka ini memberi pengalaman yang berharga untukku." Ucap Aoi sambil memandang lurus kearah Izaya.

"Namun jika dibiarkan semakin lama, aku takut lukamu jadi tidak bisa disembuhkan." Ucap Izaya.

Aoi hanya diam saja mendengar ucapan Izaya. Dan kemudian tiba-tiba gadis itu memeluk Izaya. Tentu itu sedikit membuat Izaya kaget.

"Katakan, apa yang membuatmu tertarik padaku selain karena aku cantik, kaya, dan pintar." Perintah Aoi dengan wajah yang sangat serius.

"Rapuh dan lemah." Ucap Izaya sambil diikuti seringaian khasnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Lebih baik kamu pikir dulu apa yang kamu ucapkan, Iza..." Izaya mencium bibir gadis itu dan menguncinya dengan rapat. Aoi cukup terkejut akan perlakuan pemuda raven itu. Dengan secepatnya Aoi mendorong tubuh Izaya untuk menghentikan kegiatan itu.

"PLAK!" suara tamparan terdengar jelas di ruangan itu. Aoi menampar Izaya yang baru saja mencium nya.

"Apa-apaan kau Izaya Orihara! Berani sekali kamu menciumku. Kamu pikir kamu itu siapa? Seenaknya saja kamu menciumku..." ucap Aoi sambil mengeluarkan pistol yang ada di tangan kanannya sekarang dan mulai mengarahkannya ke kepala Izaya. Pemuda itu pun menyeringai dan mengarahkan pisau favoritnya kearah dagu gadis itu.

"Aku yakin kamu tidak akan menembakku. Itu hanya sebuah gertakan saja kan." Ucap Izaya sambil mengarahkan pisau itu kepipi Aoi.

Aoi hanya terdiam dan tetap mengarahkan pistolnya itu ke pemuda itu. Mata gadis itu dipenuhi amarah yang sangat dalam sekarang. Bagaimana pun juga, Izaya bukanlah siapa-siapa untuk Aoi. Pacar bukan apalagi tunangan. Izaya memang suka seenaknya sendiri.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kamu cepat tidur." Ucap Izaya sambil mengelus kepala Aoi yang entah keberapa kalinya. Pemuda itu pun pergi ketempat tidurnya dan juga hendak mematikan lampu, namun...

"Jangan matikan lampunya.." ucap Aoi. Izaya hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Oyasumi~" ucap Izaya dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Gadis itu tidak membalasnya dan sepertinya dia masih marah akan kejadian tadi.

3 Suki desu 3

Pada pagi harinya, Aoi ikut dengan Izaya berjalan-jalan dikota. gadis itu berbelanja banyak barang dan semua barang itu dibawakan oleh Izaya. Entah karena apa, Izaya mau saja disuruh oleh gadis itu. Mungkin karena cinta (?)

"Selanjutnya, aku akan pergi ke restoran untuk makan. Izaya kalau mau pulang sudah boleh pulang kok." Ucap Aoi.

"Aku akan pulang saja. Semua belanjaanmu aku taruh diatas tempat tidurmu ya." Ucap Izaya. Aoi mengangguk.

Gadis itu memutuskan untuk makan direstoran yang kemarin. Sebenarnya dia berharap untuk dapat bertemu dengan Shizuo lagi, dan harapannya itu menjadi kenyataan.

"Moshi-moshi." Ucap Aoi sambil tersenyum kearah pemuda itu.

"Ah.. kamu yang kemarin itu kan." Ucap Shizuo sambil menunjuk gadis itu. Aoi hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan pemuda blonde itu. Padahal dalam hati gadis itu, 'apa dia lupa dengan namaku ya?'

"Aoi Shinomiya kan? Kemarin aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Shizuo Heiwajima. Salam kenal." Ucap pemuda itu dengan santai. Seketika itu juga, Aoi kaget bukan main.

"Heiwajima...?" pikir Aoi sambil tidak sengaja menjatuhkan sumpit yang dipegangnya.

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N: pertama kalinya buat fanfic Durarara! Maaf kalau misalnya ada OC dan agak OOC disini. Saya masih baru di sini. Jadi mohon bantuannya kedepan dengan me-review fanfic abal ini jika berkenan. Bagi yang tidak suka dengan OC ini, bisa menggantinya dengan Kanra Orihara. Karena terkadang saya terinspirasi dari dirinya.


End file.
